


Meaningless

by Cydene



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydene/pseuds/Cydene
Summary: 街边+强制+软汤老师 自行避雷ooc还私设飞天就是日一日脑抽产物 目的只有日一日汤老师 不要较真





	Meaningless

**Author's Note:**

> 街边+强制+软汤老师 自行避雷  
> ooc还私设飞天  
> 就是日一日脑抽产物 目的只有日一日汤老师 不要较真

\------  
「废物，我饿了。」  
突如其来的声音打断了Eddie的思考，愣了愣Eddie咬着牙低声念叨：“等一下，你等一下，我现在要去找Anne。”  
「找女人有我饿了重要？」那声音有些恼怒了，Eddie对此嗤笑不已，低声说着：“你又饿不死。”边说着边扯了扯灰色连帽卫衣的帽子，拉开一大片阴影将自己的脸藏进灰暗里面。光线照不到的位置划开一条清晰的界限，自鼻尖拉开，顺着脸颊的轮廓起伏，只留下乱糟糟的胡子和殷红饱满的唇暴露在光下。  
「那我自己找东西吃。」低沉的笑声在脑内蔓延开来，酥麻之意顺着每一根神经攀爬，直至落到每根神经的末梢。流体状的黑色从指尖探出，顺势而上，一点点缠住Eddie藏在衣袖下的手，冰凉之意让Eddie不住打了一个哆嗦，呸了一声：“你别得寸进尺，不能吃人。”  
这次没有回应，指尖的凉意还在蔓延，不多时，手被包裹起来，Eddie紧了紧手心，温热的东西在手心里来回舔舐，Venom对这具身体了如指掌，掌心传来的湿濡与温热让Eddie有些腿软，“bro我们商量一下，你先回来呆着，我一会给你买……”话还没说完温热顺着掌心向上，仔细的舔舐每一根凸起的血管，痒意刺激着Eddie紧绷的神经。  
「噢？」  
“……买巧克力。”Eddie喘了口气低声说道，最后一个音节险些咬不住，轻飘飘的落下。  
「我有更美味的。」Venom说罢发出一声轻笑，尾音盘旋着，勾住Eddie微颤的耳膜。  
“我真的，警告你不要打哪些路人的主意！”Eddie皱了皱眉头，低声道。  
「噢，那就拿你来喂我。」  
黑色的流体缠上后腰，徘徊着撑起腰间的衣褶随即又落下，Eddie瞪大了眸子，腰间的软肉被冰凉包裹，伸手想将Venom摁住，可惜与他共享身体乃至思想的Venom速度更快些，潜入了体内，腰间空落落的，衣褶再次垂落。  
“求你了，别乱来。”Eddie扯了扯卫衣帽子，将通红的耳尖掩盖住。  
Venom自是充耳不闻，黑色的流体从腿根流出，勾缠住白色的内裤边，灵巧的舌尖舔舐着被内裤勒的微微发红的腿根。「你很兴奋，Eddie。」  
“那是生理兴奋！”Eddie像是被踩到尾巴的猫，咬着牙回应道，整个人蜷缩着蹲在路边的树下。来往的行人有的低着头敲打手机，有的仰着头思考去路，无人顾及古怪地蹲在一旁的男人。  
「很重要吗？」见Eddie没有制止，Venom像是得了些糖果的小孩，得寸进尺到，「你就是很兴奋，Eddie。」流体攀附而上，一丝一缕将半硬的性器包裹住。冰凉的温度使Eddie的神经将身下Venom的一举一动仔仔细细的传递到中枢。  
“你给我住手，这是在大街上！”Eddie摁着在腿间徘徊的Venom低声斥道。后者却毫不在乎，继续着肆意妄为的享用。指尖再次被黑色流体缠住，强制拉到一旁。  
「这些凡人不敢怎么样，我的Eddie。」  
“那也不是你敢怎么样的理由，别乱动！”Eddie一身汗毛炸起，冰凉的触手来回玩弄着挂着黏液的铃口，凹陷的沟壑被仔细抚弄着。  
连帽衫的带子垂落，随着Eddie的颤栗一同摇晃。  
“求你，求你Venom，这是大街上。”性器已经彻底勃起顶住柔软的内裤，将硬挺的牛仔裤撑出一个弧度，生理泪水不受控制的冒了出来，打湿了微垂的睫毛，语气里带上了哀求。触手顺着挺立的性器抚过所有的青筋，环住囊袋，仔细把玩着。  
“真的，不要，不要，求你。”Eddie缩起身子，声音染上哭腔，殷红的嘴唇微张，透明的涎液顺着嘴角留下，浸湿了双唇下颌。从下颌角抽出几缕黑液顺着下颌线将涎液吸收，慢慢攀上唇角，细致的吮吸每一寸殷红的唇瓣，向内延伸，与趴伏的舌头纠缠，津液为黑色的触手渡上一层水光，看上去湿漉漉的。触手总是灵活些，挑逗着舌尖的同时还一寸寸攻略每一寸口腔，像是蛮不讲理的侵掠者一样大肆收割每一寸天地，却又像是浪漫优美的舞者勾缠着舌尖跳着灵活的舞蹈。  
「Eddie你吃了巧克力？」  
“是……你，吃的。”Eddie喘息着吐出含糊不清的词语，涎液顺着触手落下，打湿了衣襟。  
「你的味道好多了，比起便利店那种劣质玩意。」  
“你在拿我和巧克力做什么比较？”触手还缠着嘴边不愿离去，Eddie艰难地将自己的意识聚焦在控制唇部动作上，张开的唇作出微弱的开合当作勉强说出完整的句子。  
「甜度。」  
Eddie瞪大了眼睛，却没发出声音，因为黑色的触手又开始动作了。  
自尾椎骨抽出细长的黑液，顺着股间滑入，轻而易举的探入那从未被造访过的甬道。后穴的异样让Eddie开始不住的颤抖，卫衣带子晃动的幅度变得剧烈。  
“你要……干什么？”Eddie难以置信的问道，每一个音节都沉沉的落在地上，碎成粉末，再泯灭在空气中。  
「Eddie你很清楚，不是吗？」低沉的声音撩动着耳膜，凉意从四肢散开，双手张开，指腹抵住粗粝的树干表面，用力过猛而发白的指尖颤抖着，Eddie脱力的跪在树前。  
「你会喜欢的，Eddie。」  
“换一个地方，求你，换一个，Venom……”  
「好吧，如你所愿。」黑色的触手像是安抚一般揉捏着Eddie的后颈，附上后者的双腿直起身子迈步。  
Venom并没有就此消停，而是得寸进尺般抽出几缕黑液将包裹在卫衣之下诱人的躯体仔细抚弄，顺着肌肉的线条一点点向上蔓延，仿佛是要将这具身体的血肉一点一点拆食入腹。  
攻掠的动作停在胸前两点红晕上，暗红色的茱萸在黑液的玩弄下不由自主的挺立起来，柔嫩的乳尖抵住卫衣有些粗粝的布面，随着走动的动作不断摩擦。异样的酥麻感渐渐扩散，Eddie咬紧了嘴唇不让羞人的呻吟声溢出。  
「Dear你很舒服，对吗？」低沉的嗓音轻声说着，像是恶魔的呢喃，字字句句间都充满了诱惑的意味，一步步放下圈套，等待那手足无措的猎物乖乖踏入圈套。  
“Shut up, Venom！”Eddie喘了口气警告道，此时如若不是有Venom支着，他很可能已经跌到在地，不住打颤的双腿根本无法支撑他正常行走。  
「我忍不住了，Eddie。」冰凉的黑液探向身后，分泌出的黏液帮助他轻易进入了，炙热的肠壁拥住冰凉的外来者。  
“Fuck you！你给我出去！”巨大的羞耻感让Eddie有些失控，他失声斥道。他居然要和一个外星生物做爱，而且他还是被上的那个。  
「你会习惯的。」  
“艹你妈！你真是个混蛋，我恨你，Venom。”Eddie只想将他脑海里储存的所有恶毒的词语去诅咒去咒骂这个将他原本生活搅得一团糟的家伙。  
「不，你不会恨我的，you are mine，Eddie。」磁性的声音充满了蛊惑的意味，每一个音节都拖得很长。  
“我恨你。”  
「You are mine。」  
「Eddie，你里面很舒服。」Venom笑了起来，低低的笑声敲击着Eddie的耳膜。  
“……”Eddie闭上了双眸，不再言语。  
「那么，我们开始了。」  
黑液瞬间涨大，一瞬间被填满使Eddie脸色变得苍白，强烈的异物感让他感到不适。连平日里熟练到面对任何不顺心时脱口而出的脏话都被疼感堵住，卡死在喉间，殷红的唇瓣微张却发不出任何的声音。  
Eddie甚至可以听到在那荒唐之处交合时发出的黏腻的水声，仿佛盖过了周遭的一切，来去的路人仿佛都在看他的笑话，Eddie无措的摇着头，这不对，这不对，为什么会变成这样。  
两腿间被抽插时带出的透明体液打湿，顺着腿部的线条滑落，带下一条暧昧蜿蜒的水迹。  
从腿间抽出一缕黑液，将腿间的体液舔舐干净，又攀向Eddie兴奋的性器，慢慢包裹住挺立的性器，仔细玩弄着。冰凉的黑液却像是有着致命的温度，热度从鼠蹊处不断往上传递。  
不多时，Eddie发颤的手指蜷缩起来，眼前一白，米白的粘稠液体射出，Venom尽数舔尽，疲软的性器在冰凉的黑液环绕下微微颤抖。  
「你很美味。」恶魔一般的声音响起，带着餍足的语调。


End file.
